Love is All Around
by leighann415
Summary: Sequel/continuation to Kristen3's story, "A New Start," written with permission. Has characters from the "Mary & Rhoda" TV movie. Enjoy! :) *hugs*


**Author's Note:** Thanks to Kristen3 for writing "A New Start," and for ending it so evilly. I'm sure that wasn't an accident! I was glad to continue it, and this resulted. Hope you enjoy! :)

Rhoda surveyed the room. It wasn't perfect, by any means, but at least she could give what Mary truly deserved now, a celebration. Rose was taking her mother out to dinner, as a ploy so Rhoda could help set up. Meredith had also volunteered to help.

Rhoda put her arm around her daughter. "Well, kid, what do you think?"

Meredith smiled wide. "It's perfect. Just like you guys' friendship after all these years. I love you, Ma." Meredith kissed her mother's cheek.

"Yes, but do you think Mary will like it?"

Meredith rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter. Everyone will probably be too busy talking to really notice anything."

A vibrating sound went off on Meredith's phone. She pulled it out, and grinned. "They're on their way."

They went out into the living room, where Murray, Lou, and Georgette were all waiting. Sue Ann wasn't able to make it, after having another bestseller herself out.

"Ok, guys, they're coming!"

Georgette clapped her hands together. "This is so exciting! Just think, Mary is an author!"

"And not just any author, a bestselling author at that." Lou said. He had his usual drink in hand. The years hadn't stopped him from his drinking habits.

"I knew she could do it. I don't want to brag, but if it weren't for me, there'd be no book!" Murray put in.

Suddenly the doorknob started to turn. Rhoda quickly turned out the lights. There wasn't enough time to hide. And anyway, they were all getting too old to crouch down. Rhoda felt a queasiness in her stomach. She wanted this to be a good party. After all, Mary Richards was known for quite a few bad parties in her day.

Meredith seemed to know what her mother was feeling. She touched her arm quickly for reassurance. Then, the door opened.

Rose entered first, with her mother behind her, her hand over her eyes. Rose smiled when she saw what was waiting for them.

"Rose, dear, what's going on?"

"On the count of three, you can open your eyes and find out. Ready? One..." She slowly pulled Mary into the room. "Two...Two and a half..." Mary laughed. "Come on, Rose!"

"And THREE!" The lights came on as Mary uncovered her eyes. It took a while to adjust, but she couldn't believe what she saw. There were three people she loved dearly in all the world, besides Rhoda. Murray, Mr. Grant, and Georgette.

"Surprise!" They all shouted.

"Wow, what are you guys doing here? I had no idea!" Mary went to each of them and pulled them in for a hug.

When she came to Georgette, she said, "It was all Rhoda's idea. She put this together."

Rhoda beamed. "You deserve it, kid. Bestselling author!"

Mary smiled. She knew doing her book was the right thing to do, and doing the talk show interview proved it. The station had already heard from viewers who identified with Mary's story, and who were touched and thankful by it. Her book might not be on the New York Times list, or even #1, but that didn't matter. What mattered was moments like these.

She looked over at her daughter, who was smiling mischievously. "Rose, you were in on this, weren't you?" She teased.

"What can I say? I love you, Mom." She hugged her mother tightly. "I have another surprise for you." She took out a piece of paper from her pocket. She had written a speech just for her. She had practiced it so many times, she knew it by heart. And even though she had grown up with these people in the room, she was nervous.

Meredith started to cheer. "Woohoo, go Rose!"

"Hi everybody," she started out. "This is the toughest speech I had to do, and I do this for a living!" There was a ripple of laughter. "A reliable source tells me that I got the gift of comedy from my aunt Rhoda." She looked over at Rhoda and smiled. She wished again that she always had Rhoda and Meredith in her life. They were definitely like family. "But, the gift of words came from a wonderful person I am proud to call my mother. Mom, I love you so much. I know I wasn't always the perfect child you had always wanted. And our lives could've been easier. But neither of us could've predicted that Daddy would've died, or that I would turn to be such a rebel kid. I'm truly sorry for that phase, Mom."

Mary smiled through her tear-stained eyes. _This_ is why she wrote the book. "But, that's all in the past. And this is now. The future. Thank you for being my mom. For being yourself. Always and forever." She went over to hug Mary.

"This is why I went through this. For moments like this." She said to her daughter alone. "And all of you too. If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't be doing this! You guys have my heart forever."

After a moment's pause, where there wasn't a dry eye in the room, Murray broke the silence. "So, Mare, any plans for a second book?" He winked at her.

"Oh, Mur, I don't think so. One's enough for me." More than enough, she thought. Her heart swelled with love as she looked around the room. After all, love _was_ all around.

 **The End**


End file.
